


I Flew All Night to Get Back to You

by m_s_b



Series: Pins and Needles (Junkie!AU) [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Professor Jim, Tattoo Artist Seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian misses James. And vice versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Flew All Night to Get Back to You

Seb jerked awake when someone patted his cheek. He blinked quickly several times, finally focusing on a pair of brown eyes observing him with worry.

‘Sebastian?’ James asked, his thin cold fingers delicately stroking Seb’s cheek.

‘Hi, baby.’ Sebastian smiled and straightened himself out so he could press a quick sweet kiss to Jim’s lips. ‘When did you come back?’

‘Two minutes ago,’ Jim replied, smiling slightly. ‘I walked through the door and saw you sleeping on the couch with the lights on.’

‘Oh,’ Seb yawned, rubbing his eye. ‘I must have fallen asleep waiting for you.’

‘I’m s-sorry,’ James mumbled, a smile disappearing from his face. ‘I had no i-intention of keeping you up for so long, b-but the plane was d-delayed and, and...’ He twisted his fingers nervously. ‘I t-texted you and-’

Sebastian jumped on his feet and delicately pulled Jim into a hug.

‘Shh, sweetheart,’ he whispered, stroking Jim’s back. ‘It’s fine, really. Everything is okay, honey, don’t worry.’ He stepped back and brushed the dark hair from the other man’s forehead. ‘You’re probably tired. How about I’ll make you a cup of tea and we’ll have a nice warm bath before turning in, hmm?’

James nodded.

‘S-sounds nice.’

Putting his arm around Jim’s shoulders, Sebastian led the man to the kitchen.

‘So’ he started as he put the kettle on and moved on to prepare tea, ‘how was the conference? Did you have a good time?’

‘Mhm,’ James murmured, nodding. ‘I had a nice conversation with this one physicists from Sweden. He seemed to be really interested in my findings.’

‘That sounds nice.’ With a smile, Sebastian walked to the other man, put his arms around his waist and pressed a delicate kiss on the nape of his neck. ‘I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.’

Jim tensed slightly.

‘W-well,’ he started, ‘I didn’t like the h-hotel much. I mean,’ he added quickly, ‘it was nice and c-clean, but, but one of the tiles in my bathroom was b-broken. And, and there was something wrong with my sheets.’

‘I’m sorry to hear that, baby.’ Seb buried his nose in James’ hair. ‘You were really, really brave.’

‘Seb...’ Jim protested weakly, but Sebastian only tightened his grip around his waist.

‘You are brave, honey, you really are. I don’t want you to think otherwise, okay?’ The kettle whistled and Sebastian stepped back, returning to preparing tea. He added a teaspoon of acacia honey to Jim’s tea, just like he did every evening. He handed the other man his mug and sat next to him so their shoulders were touching.

‘Thanks.’ James gave him a small smile and took a sip of his tea. Sebastian observed him, finally letting his eyes wander over Jim’s small frame. James had been away in Germany for only three days, but Seb missed him terribly all this time. Not to mention that he was worried about the other man. Jim had his quirks and Sebastian noticed that when they were apart, those quirks would get a bit worse. His partner’s decision to go to the conference alone was a big step for both of them.

‘You did great, babe.’ Seb delicately stroked James’ cheek. ‘I’m really proud of you. Could you tell me something more?’

‘Sure,’ Jim nodded, already feeling calmer. As he described to Sebastian in detail what he experienced during the conference, the blond slowly untied his bowtie and undid the two top buttons of his shirt. Jim felt himself relaxing, the other man’s actions calming him down and making him comfortable. It was almost miraculous, how quickly and easily Sebastian could make him feel better.

‘I’m glad I’m back,’ Jim said softly, smiling slightly to Seb. His mug was already empty, but he was still cradling it in his hands.

‘Me too.’ Sebastian smiled back. ‘Right now, though,’ he took the mug from Jim’s hands and put it on the table, ‘all we both need is a nice warm bath.’ He lent forward and kissed the other man delicately. ‘So I will run a bath for us and prepare everything and I want to see you in our bathroom in five minutes, Professor Moriarty,’ he added with a wink.

 

James nuzzled Seb’s throat and pressed a kiss to a freshly shaved skin. Sebastian let out a happy hum and pulled him closer. They were huddled in bed, both of them still delightfully warm from the bath they had just taken. Sebastian even washed Jim’s hair, delicately massaging his scalp to help him relax.

James sighed with pleasure, snuggling up closer to the blond. All the tension and tiredness from the journey disappeared completely and all thanks to the man that was now holding him in his arms.

‘I love you,’ he mumbled sleepily and felt Sebastian’s arms tightened around him.

‘I love you, too.’

 

 


End file.
